


[Podfic] The Words Get in the Way

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of terajk's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>When playing Pai Sho with Toph, never, ever take your eyes off her thumb.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Words Get in the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Words Get in the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178518) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk). 



**Title:** The Words Get in the Way

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 8:1

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/The%20Words%20Get%20in%20the%20Way%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20terajk.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
